Maniement et Utilisation - Grande Epée
Aperçu de la Grande Epée |} Weapon Traits Great Swords require a certain amount of experience to wield properly and master. To a novice, they may seem very slow and unwieldy. However, in the hands of an experienced hunter, they can prove very useful with a very nice damage output. See the Videos section ahead, as there are tutorials on becoming a Great Sword master! *Great Swords provide hunters with shielding capabilities by pressing the 'R' button. The downside of this involves losing sharpness with each shielded attack; the amount of sharpness lost is thought to be the equivalent of a bounced attack. Don't forget those whetstones! *The Vertical Slash can be 'quickdrawn'. This means that if you are walking or running and press Triangle, you will quickly attack with the vertical slash. This is the Great Sword's fastest attack. *The Vertical Slash can also be charged. Pressing and holding Triangle will begin this charge, taking approximately 3-4 seconds to reach full power. The charge has three levels of increasing power, with the third having a high damage output capable of knocking down a monster in flight. *Due to the breadth of the Great Sword, its horizontal slash is useful for clearing small monsters. This can, however, be a hindrance in multiplayer quests as it can very easily hit fellow hunters. *The Upward Slash can literally send fellow hunters flying if hit. Used properly, this can save a teammate from monsters' attacks (they will not receive damage from this, and they will be invulnerable while in flight). *The Great Sword has its own damage system based on which part of the blade is in contact. The bottom and tip of the blade are weakest, while the center has the highest damage output. *All three slashing attacks can be chained together, but no two same slashes consecutively. For example, after slashing vertically (Triangle), either the horizontal (Circle) or the upward slash (Triangle+Circle) can be performed, but not the vertical slash. However, chaining an upward slash and a vertical slash causes a lengthy delay between each attack. *Hunters can roll forward or to the side after each attack, offering the option for hit and run tactics. This can be done to avoid the delays following each attack. *As with many other weapon types, watching the Great Sword's attacks will indicate a monster's weak points. If the slash flows cleanly through a monster, it is not a weak point. Conversely, if the slash seems to move in slow motion while in contact, the point is weak. *With the Great Sword unsheathed, pressing SELECT will perform a quick frontal kick. This kick is much faster than its sheathed counterpart and is particularly useful for keeping pesky mobs at bay, such as the 'Preys. *In MH3, the Great Sword gained a new attack wherein the hunter slaps the monster with the side of the blade, causing impact damage. Avantages *Extrêmement puissante *Peut bloquer *Peut effectuer des attaques chargées *Longue portée *Le tranchant diminue lentement lorsque l'on attaque, de sorte qu'une petite bar de tranchant peut prendre du temps pour passer au niveau inférieur contrairement aux autres types d'armes, permettant ainsi d'infliger plus de dégâts sur une même durée. *Peut être dégainé instantanément pour bloquer - avec des réflexes ceci peut vous vraiment vous sauver la vie. Désavantages *Extrêmement lente *Requiers beaucoup d'expérience/entrainement pour être utilisé correctement et maitriser sa distance d'attaque. *Bloquer réduit le tranchant et vous projette loin en arrière (dans le cas d'attaques puissantes) *Il vous faudra un bon timing pour atteindre un monstre avec ses plus puissantes attaques. Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjYaChJvhGM PSP Controls Sheathed (While stationary) = Unsheathe (While moving) = Unsheathing Downward Slash. (Hold) = Charged Unsheathing Downward Slash Note: It has four charge levels: ''Uncharged, Level 1 Charge (Yellow flash), '' Level 2 Charge (flashes red) and Level 3 Charge(flashes red brightly and larger) (While holding down R') + = Instant Guard (Hunter unsheathes the Great Sword and prepares it to guard instantaneously) Players can exit guarding mode just by releasing the '''R '''button. Unsheathed = Downward Slash '(Hold) = Charged Downward Slash - Same as the one above, just this one is performed from the unsheathed state. = Horizontal Slash ( + ) = Backward Slash = Roll Select = Kick R''' = Guard Combo Horizontal Slash + Backward Slash + ( + ) ( , ( + ), , ... ) MHP3 New Combos Downward Slash + Horizontal Tab + or '''(Hold) + ( , , , ... ) Downward Slash + Horizontal Tab + Crouching Heavy Smash + + (Up)Pad or (Hold) + + (Up)Pad '(Hold) ' Note: ''Like Downward Slash, Crouching Heavy Smash ''has four charge levels as stated above.